pixelzfandomcom-20200214-history
There's No Tutorial On Life (Season 1)
Season 1 of There's No Tutorial On Life aired from September 19, 2010 to May 15, 2011 and contained 24 episodes from the to {{Take A Chance On Me]]. In the year 2030, a 52-year-old Ted Mosby gathers his daughter and son to tell them the story of how he met their mother. The story begins back in 2005 with Ted as a single, 27-year-old architect living with his two best friends from college; Marshall Eriksen, a law student, and Lily Aldrin, a kindergarten teacher, who have been dating almost 9 years until Marshall proposes. Their engagement causes Ted to think about marriage and finding his soul mate, much to the disgust of his self-appointed best friend Barney Stinson whom he met a few years earlier in a bathroom after a night of drinks. Barney is known as a womanizer with an unnamed corporate job. Ted begins his search for his perfect mate and meets an ambitious young reporter, Robin Scherbatsky, with whom he quickly falls in love. Robin, however, doesn't want to rush into a relationship and the two decide to be friends. Future Ted reveals that Robin is not the mother after referring to her as his children's "Aunt Robin". Ted meets Victoria, a baker at a wedding. They decide that they will have a spectacular night by doing the first thing that pops in their head but after that night ends they are not allowed to see each other because when they are old and gray they can remember this perfect night. Ted is not conformed with this the next day and decides to find her. They begin dating and this causes Robin to become jealous when she realizes she does have feelings for him. Victoria moves to Germany for a culinary fellowship, and she and Ted try a long distance relationship which fails. Once Ted learns Robin has feelings for him, he tells her that he has broken up with Victoria, which is a lie. They almost have sex when Victoria calls and Robin answers by mistake thinking it is her phone while Ted is in the bathroom having an argument with a hallucination of Victoria. Ted and Victoria then break up and Robin becomes mad at Ted, but they eventually make up. Ted gets a call from Love Solutions, a dating system company he tried using, who have finally found him a match. Ted ultimately decides not to show up for the blind date because he still believes Robin is the one. Meanwhile, Lily begins to wonder if she's missed any opportunities because of her relationship with Marshall, and decides to pursue an art fellowship in San Francisco, breaking up with Marshall in the process. The season ends with Ted making it rain so Robin can't go on her camping trip and hook up with her co-worker Sandy Rivers. He shows up outside her apartment and she invites him up, they make out, the morning after spending the night with Robin for the first time he comes home to find Marshall sitting in the rain with Lily's engagement ring. Cast Main *Aiden Grimshaw as Owen Bailey (22/22) *Erinn Westbrook as Sasha O'Sullivan (22/22) *Adam Hicks as Lewis Stringfield (22/22) *Dylan Sprouse as Joshua "Josh" Copper (22/22) *Rebel Wilson as Katherine "Kate" Sawyer (22/22) *Cameron Mitchell as Jack Blackmore (22/22) Recurring Cast * David Henrie as Luke Mosby (10/22) * Lyndsy Fonseca as Penny Mosby (10/22) * Ashley Williams as Victoria (6/22) * Joe Nieves as Carl MacLaren (5/22) * Alexis Denisof as Sandy Rivers (3/22) * Marshall Manesh as Ranjit (3/22) * Charlene Amoia as Wendy the Waitress (2/22) * David Burtka as Scooter (1/22)